Faucet attachments for selectively delivering either an aerated stream or spray of pressurized water are known in the art. However, past constructions have been relatively expensive or have failed to effect the requisite tight seals between internal parts, thereby permitting undesirable leakage of liquid which impairs efficiency of operation. The known prior constructions also fail to provide for ease in manual manipulation of the attachment to effect selection of the desired type of liquid flow.
Therefore, it is one object of this invention to provide an improved aerator-or-spray attachment that is constructed principally of molded plastic parts, thereby attaining inexpensiveness of manufacture, while securing and preserving reliability and effectiveness of operation.
Another object of this invention is to provide an aerator-or-spray attachment having therein special seal arrangements to preclude leakage of liquid.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide an aerator-or-spray attachment, having an easily manipulatable body member for selecting, through axial movement, the desired alternate type of liquid flow therefrom.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become clear to one skilled in the art from the following description of preferred embodiments of the invention.